Strawberry Poison Dart Frog
Scientific Name: Dendrobates pumilio :Description: These amphibians are called 'dart frogs' due to the Amerindians' indigenous use of their toxic secretions to poison the tips of blowdarts. :The Poison Dart Frog has the unique ability to eat flies and turn them into flowers. : :Description not unlocked: Reach a score of 400 to unlock. The is unlocked by clearing its spot, which requires a Flutterpedia Score of 400. After unlocking it can be fed with Treats and Delicacies ; in return it'll give you Attraction Flowers. Treats & Delicacies ; Treats ;Treats can * be found every now and then for free in your forest. * be obtained from a normal gift from a friend. * be received from completing goals and as mission reward. * be collected from Bee Fly drops. * be created by a Special Ability. * drop from Community Gifts. * given from Thoughtful Gifts, Christmas (Hidden) Presents and from Easter Eggs given by Special Abilities. * bought for 5. In Forest§Frog Treats.png In Forest§Frog Treats & Delicacies.png In Forest§Frog Delicacies.png To buy them, tap the frog and a menu will come up at the bottom of the screen. Feeding treats will make the frog give you either any 20% Attraction Flower or a 10% Saltar flower with a chance of 9%. It won't give Amigo flowers! If there is a Set-Flower Event or Flower per Butterfly Event going on, you'll also have a 10% chance of getting an Event flower. ; Delicacy Delicacies are bigger, taste better and make the frog give you awesome Attraction Flowers! But therefore they must be bought with Flutterbucks in first instance. They can be bought the same way like the normal treats for 20, or in a package from the Shop. On rare occaions, they can be contained in Thoughtful Gifts, Community Gifts, Christmas (Hidden) Presents and Easter Eggs. Delicacies will produce up to 100% Attraction Flowers, even Saltar and Event Flowers. You can store as many treats and delicacies as you want to – but a big amount (100 an more) may cause performance issues. Special Abilities There are some butterflies with Special Abilities to either create a frog treat or to create gifts, which may contain treats and delicacies. ;Create Treats * Corinna Daggerwing every 24 hours * Wallace's Golden Birdwing every 24 hours ;Create a Thoughtful Gift from the Frog (contains at least one frog treat) * Amber Paradise Skipper every 24 hours * Noble Leafwing every 24 hours (Updated 8 hours) * Grey Pansy every 24 hours ;Special Gifts (these gifts may but don't have to contain treats and delicacies) * Green Charaxes: Create a Hidden Egg every 4 days * Forest Mother-of-Pearl: Create 3 Hidden Eggs every 4 days (Updated 2 days) * Punchinello: Create a Hidden Christmas Present every 4 days * Green Mantle: Create 3 Hidden Christmas Presents every 4 days (Updated 2 days) * Aranda Copper: Create a Hidden Egg every 4 days * Leprieur's Glory: Create 3 Hidden Eggs every 4 days * Yellow Tinsel: Create a Hidden Present every 4 days ;Decorative Abilities * Broad-banded Demon: Make the Frog do a little dance every 4 hours Related Goals * Buzz Kill: Feed the frog 25 times (Reward: Twig ) * Buzz Kill II: Feed the frog 200 times (Reward: 6) * Buzz Kill III: Feed the frog 2,000 times (Reward: 15) Special Happenings In Forest§Frog Spot Muertos.png 20161216GiveawayWeek–FrogDelicacies.png Frog Spot Christmas.png 20170213CharliesVisit.png 20170219CharliesVisit.png 20170223CharliesVisit.png 20170226CharliesVisit.png During the Muertos event, the was dressed in a skeleton costume. Every now and than everybody needs some holidays. The changed place for Christmas 2016 for the first time. The Valentine's stand-in was the Pink Morph Red-eyed Tree Frog Charlie, who was just hanging out in the forest as a decorative visitor for a holiday, too. It knows Starlight's Toad Trevor – how romantic – so they decided to date each other, in spite of Charlie's celebrity bodyguards. Charlie will remember this time! Notes Update20140605FlutterpediaCreaturesSection.png Event20140829FrogDelicaciesSale.png * The was introduced on 24th June 2013 with Update 1.5. * Since 11th September 2013 the coughs up Saltar Attraction Flowers with a chance of 9%. The is the only regular source for these flowers. The only other source is the Leaf Beetle with some special offers. * There is a glitch with frog treats: If you zoom out while holding one, the screen zooms out much more than usually possible. * If you feed your too quickly, it may stop accepting treats for a while. You can prevent this by waiting until the frog animation ends before feeding it the next treat. To make the frog hungry again after feeding too fast close the app completly and start it up again. * On 5th June 2014 the got its own entry in the Flutterpedia with the introduction of the Creatures section. * Every now and the Treats & Delicacies are on Sale for a few days. * The former delicacies sixpack from the Shop is no longer available. It could be sent as special gift. Category:Creatures